Love That Lasts an Eternity
by NobodyXNoOne
Summary: She suspected something diffrent about this boy, but was she ready to know the truth?-VladxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I've made a new story and thought this would be better then my KH story, if you haven't read it then, well too bad cuz I got rid of it D_

_I didn't delete it from exsitence, I just took it off the site. So this is a Vladimir Tod love story, btw, so I will have my OC for an interveiw at the end of my chapters. I like to do some random little crack thing just cuz I can XP_

_If you dont want to read it, I really dont care, if you find me annoying, that I dont care about either...Theres barley anybody who reads authors notes anyways. I dont sometimes either XD_

_Okay I'll shut up now. Read and enjoy~!_

_

* * *

__Meeting the 'Goth-kid'_

It was the first day of Highschool, and I wasn't really looking foreward to being called a 'freshmen', or 'freshy'. My friends, however, couldn't be more excited to start Highschool.

All I heard from their mouths were: "Boys!" "_Senior _boys!" "My life sucks more than yours because my parents don't let me do anything!" "Im ugly!" "No your not!" "Im annoying!"

Okay the last one I made up...

Their one of those cliche types of girls who just are obsessed with the opposite sex. But Im more laid back and watch the world go by kinda girls.

And how I became friends with them was probably because they we're my first friends since I moved here in the first grade. I usually don't hang out with them all that much; they don't seem to mind that much anyways.

Taking my head from the clouds I saw my new locker and dispatching myself from the talkitive group of girls.

Locker 642.

That got me thinking...they had over six-hundred of these lockers? Well that must have been a pain to install.

I looked down at the paper that held my combonation, and started to undo the lock. After a couple tries I finally got the damn thing to open and reveal a very empty locker. I looked back at my schedule, and saw that my first period was Algebra. I sighed softly, not enjoying my first day of Highschool so far. I put everything I didn't need in my locker and the others in my messenger bag.

I slamed the locker door shut and wandered aimlessly down the halls; class didn't officially start for another half-hour.

I walked around the enormous school for about ten minutes and I've already mapped out my new route for the next year or so. I soon got bored and decided to sit in the front of the school to people watch for awhile.

When I got to the front of the building I had saw more people then I had expected to see out here. There was about a hundred, maybe more, other kids out here socializing with old friends that they missed over the summer. I sat myself on the farthest part of the steps and looked around.

The first thing that caught my dark colored eyes were an incredible ammount of pink on some blond/brunette chick laughing around with another girl. I wondered how she was able to wear that much pink and not cringe at the sight. Its not that I don't like the color or anything, it was just too much!

Other figures caught my attention. It was some group of goth kids decked out in black, which was better then staring at the pretty-pinky on other side of campus. They were just chatting to eachother, occasionally smiling or laughing with eachother. People probably thought them as scary since they kept a ten-foot raidius of them.

Some movement caught my eye. It was two large beaffy-guys walking toward another guy in a black sweatshirt; a mischivious glint in their eyes. Im pretty sure this wasn't going to end well. So I had decided to follow them.

Once they made sure that they were out of sight of any teacher inside the school, they took there chance and shoved him into the lockers.

"Where'd you think your goin' goth-boy?" The shorter one sneered. The larger guy behind them just chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

The 'goth-kid' said nothing and pretty much gave up on trying to stop them. Seeing him give up so easily made me wonder if this happened on a daily basis. I wanted to do something, but me being a scrawny freshmen-girl, I couldn't really do anything. I mean, I was kinda tough but not tough enough to handle two big guys like those two guys.

They exchanged no more words and the guy holding onto the goth was pulling back his fist, ready to punch him. An idea pop'ed into my head and I quickly rushed down to where they were. Only the goth noticed my sudden appearence. I stood behind the two of them and tapped both on the sholder. They looked down at me and glared.

"What?" One of them barked.

"Sorry to interupt your little 'love-fest', but that's my locker," I said pointing past the goth-kid.

The two bullies looked back at there prey and decided to let him go, just as I had planned, and slammed him into the lockers once more before stalking off. He fell to the floor and fixed his sweatshirt and got up.

"Sorry," He said.

"No worries," I said with a sly smile. "Not even my locker,"

He rose an eyebrow at me. "But didn't you say that this was yours?" He pointed a pale finger at the locker.

I shook my head. "Just an excuse to make them let you go," He smiled at me a little.

"Thanks for that then," He said. "Im Vlad,"

"Celine," I smiled back. Just then the bell had rung. "Well, maybe, I'll see you around Vlad," I waved to him walking to my class. Vlad waved back and headed in the opposite direction.

I thought to myself, '_Maybe Highschool won't be so bad after all,' _

~~Lunch~~

The day went by fast, not that I minded. I just wanted to see Vlad again. Not entirly sure why, but thought that he could be an actual friend that I wouldn't be so annoyed with; someone I could have a real conversation with. But I haven't seen him yet in my first three classes. Maybe in my other classes I might be able to see him.

Jeeze, it's sounds as if Im falling for the guy! I only know his name and that he's targeted by bullies.

I sighed and took a bite from my sandwich. I don't trust school food, it usually looks and tastes like crap.

Since I am a little claustrophobic I decided to eat outside and sit at one of the empty picnic tables. The autum breeze was tempting me back inside, but I decided to just ignore the chilly winds.

I clapped my hands together, getting rid of any crumbs that were left on my hands, I pulled up my messenger bag and pulled out a hardcover book with Jack Skellington's face on the front and opened it to where the black silk ribbion held it's place. I saw the previous sketch I was working on before school and decided that I had some time to kill.

I started to get lost in my thoughts as I continued my drawing, totally fixated on the sketch before me. My thoughts suddenly wandered to Vlad. He was constantly at the center of attention and wouldn't leave until I found something more compelling to think about. Which proven to be difficult.

The first bell rang loudly, cutting me from my thoughts and causing me to jump and mess up on a part of the drawing. I sighed, deciding to fix it later when I got home. I picked up my stuff and tossed my paper brown bag into the garbage and walked inside.

I looked down at my schedule and saw that English was my next period. I sighed, another one of the boring classes.

I was one of the last to enter the door of the English class. I silently looked for an empty seat, and saw sevral next to my, fake, friends and another empty one that people were avoiding. And I saw that one of the goths were occuping the one next to it. But my smile grew once I saw that it wasn't just any goth, it was Vlad.

I swiftly walked to the seat next to Vlad and plopped myself in it. I saw Vlad jump out of his thoughts and looked over to see who had the balls to sit next to him. When I looked back I smiled and waved a little.

"Hey Vlad," I greeted.

He smiled a little again. "Hey," Not much of a talker I presume.

"Didn't think I'd see you again," I said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Kinda thought the same thing," He replied.

I smirked a little. "Well, this class got a little more interesting," I paused. "Now that I got someone to talk to durring class,"

"Don't have any friends in your other classes?" He asked.

"I wouldn't really call them friends," I shrugged. "Just people that saved me from lonliness and depression," He seemed confused at the statment. "I moved here when I was a kid and didn't really socialize well and they were the only ones that talked to me,"

He nodded his head, finally getting it. "I guess I would have been to if I didn't have my best-friend Henry,"

I smiled. "Best-friend, huh?"

"Yeah," he relpyed simply. Just before the bell rang, the girl that was obsessed with the color pink walked in. Vlad's attention was immediatly captured. He had that look on his that meant he was off in la-la land.

I leaned foreward a bit, trying to get his attention. I then wove my hand in front of his face. He jumped out of his thoughts and look at me. "Wh-what?"

I rose my eyebrow. "You kinda lost it there," I leaned foreward and saw the blush on his face. I smirked when he tried to hide it. "Hey Vlad?" I asked in a sly voice.

"Uh, yeah?" His blush still there.

"Do you happen to, I don't know," I paused and put a finger to my chin. "have a _crush _on that girl in pink?" His blush darkened.

"N-No! Of course not!" I shook my head.

"Vlad. Imma girl, I know these things," I stated simply. "You totally like that girl,"

He started to shift uncomfterbly and tried to sink into his baggy clothes. "S-So, what if I do?"

I smiled. "Nothing, I just wanted to know," I sat back down in my chair and crossed my legs and arms. "You only made it harder on yourself when you denied that you did liked her," Though it secretly dissapointed me that he did like someone.

He gave me a dirty look. "That wasn't very nice,"

"Well no one said I was," I smirked. He only huffed and sulked for a while.

For the rest of the period we talked to eachother throughout the period and tried not to get caught by the teacher. We told a little bit about eachother, but not too much. He told me he lives with his Aunt and that this Henry guy was really his only friend. I told him that I lived with my parents and don't really like school so I sometimes skip classes when I don't feel like going.

"So what do you do when you aren't at school?" He asked, when we were supposed to be taking notes.

I shrugged. "Either stay home and sleep or just wander the town. Not much to do here really,"

He chuckled a little, which made me want to turn into a human puddle. "I would probably skip some days too, but I fear that my Aunt will kill me,"

I chuckled a little too. "Poor Vladimir. Your worst nightmare, the wrath of his Aunt," He half smiled.

"I bet you would get in trouble too if your parents caught you skipping school,"

_If they _gave _a rats ass..._"Probably," I giggled. Just then the bell rang and students immediently started to scramble out of the door. "Well that went by fast," I said.

"Yeah," I followed him out and chatted a little bit as we did. "What class do you have next?" He asked.

I looked at my schedual. "Orchesta," I replied.

"You play in an Orchestra?" He asked.

I crossed my arms. "Why is that so surprising?"

"It's not, it's just you don't seem like the musical type," He said holding his hands up in defence.

I smiled a little. "Well I am, so I better get going,"

"Alright, maybe we have another class together," He said.

"Maybe," I waved him off and headed to class.

It turned out that we didn't have our last classes together, only english, and for the rest of the day I had thought about Vladimir Tod. And when the final bell had rung, I wasn't able to see him so I decided to walk home instead of taking the bus home today. Maybe if I was able to tire myself out, I'll be too tired to think about him.

Yeah right.

* * *

Alright! That was the end of Chapter One of 'Love That Last an Eternity' and it seems Cerline seems a _little _obsessed with our dear Vladimir

Cerline: Oh shut it! You made me say all those things!

Me: But admit it, you wanted to think those things!

Cerline: But it was really YOU who thought those and portrayed those things onto me, who had no choice BUT to say those things!

Me:...Shut up

Cerline: HA! I win!

Me: I cant believe I lost to something I created...Well, I guess that's what you get for letting your OC's have a mind of their own *sigh*

Cerline: You fail

Me: Shut up before I delete you!

Cerline: ...

Me: Thought so...SO! Anyways, if you thought she was a little obsessive-

Cerline: Wait 'till you read the next chapter, which will be updated next saturday!

Me: Your only giving me five DAYS to make the next chapter!

Cerline: I think thats plenty of time

Me: I have a life besides this y'know!

Cerline: That's all the time we have, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's the second Chapter to my Vladimir Tod series! **

**I know it may be a little short, but at least it's something right? _And _I kept my promise! It's saturday, depending where you are in the world, and it's the second chapter!**

**Warning: Some language in the end of this chapter, it's not a lot, but it's not kid friendly :D**

**

* * *

**

_Suspissions_

It has been about two weeks since I had first met Vlad. And since then we always just talked about anything that was on our mind, but I let him do his work sometimes so he won't get in trouble with his Aunt, who seems to be really on his case about his grades.

But besides that, I got thinking about Vlad. Well, I mean besides the usual, I mean how he acts. I started thinking about his eating habits(I have been eating lunch with him and Henry for a while now). It's not like it was diffrent from any other teenage boys, but I would sometimes catch small drips of crimson from the corner of his mouth, and when ever he talked to me when he was done eating, I'd smell something fimiliar; a metal-like smell. Blood maybe?

But as the days went by, and the more I spent time with him, I smelt blood on his breath, and then sun-screen on him. It's not like I smell him when he's not looking, I just have a good nose!

Anyway, he wore sun-sreen durring any kind of day-light, breath that smelled like blood, and he did tell me he was alergic to garlic once...

Was he a vampire or something?

Nah, all that could be easily explained. He has very sensitive skin, which explains why he's so pale. He has a chronic-mouth-bleeding disorder, which Im pretty sure I made up in my head, and people are allergic to some weird stuff, like garlic, too! Like me, Im allergic to misquito bites! I don't hyperventalate when I get bit or anything, they just swell up beyond belife...

But that's beside the point. Me thinking that Vlad was a vampire was a childish thought. And if Vlad _was _a vampire, then he couldn't stand the sight of blood without going balistic, so that's what I was going to do.

**See if he could stand the sight of blood.**

So durring lunch I decided to set my plan in motion. I had it all planned out in my head.

"Hey guys?" I asked sitting across from Vlad and Henry, who I've befriended as quickly as Vlad.

They took a moment to break away from their luches and look at me. "What is it?" Vlad asked.

"I was working on this drawing and see if it was good enough to put in the yearbook," I said nonchalantly as I pulled my Jack Skellington sketch book out of my bag.

"Im pretty sure anything you draw is worth putting in any kind of book," Henry commented. Vlad nodded.

"Well Im flattered," I mused. "But I just want to get your opinion," just as I opened my book I purposly rubbed my index finger along the edge of the paper and winced at the pain of the papercut.

For the good of susspison,'I remined myself as I held my hand out and made sure Vlad was seeing my new bloddy cut. There was a tiny drop of blood, but maybe that's all I needed.

I looked over at Vlad and saw him clench his jaw, and sprint out of the luchroom. I rose my eyebrow at Henry. "What's his problem?"

He laughed nervously. "Uh, Vlad is uh, afraid of blood! Y'know, he can't stand the sight of it," He stuttered. "I should go check on him, yeah!" then Henry left too.

I cursed to myself and sucked on my cut before pulling out the band-aid that I had brought for this reason. I sighed and put it on.

"Well that was a fail," I said to myself and collected my things and went to make sure that Vlad was really okay. I would feel horrible if he was actually afraid of blood and I had mortified him. I soon found Vlad and Henry talking in the hall.

"That was close," I heard Henry say. "You almost lost it there,"

I then heard Vlad take a deep breath. "Yeah, that could have gotten ugly,"

"Yeah, if she found out that you were a-"

"Hey Celine!" Vlad shouted suddenly. I waved akwardly.

"Hey guys," I walked closer to them. "Hey, Vlad, Im sorry if I freaked you out. I didn't know that you were Hemophobic," I apologized.

"Hemo-what?" Henry asked. Vlad had the same look on his face.

"Hemophobic, the fear of blood?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I cant stand it...blood I mean," He said avoiding eye contact.

"Uh-huh," I paused. Not really believing him what so ever. "Well the bells' gunna ring soon, let's head to class Vlad,"

"Uh, sure," He said following me. Henry waved good-bye and we went our seperate ways.

Since Plan A was a fail, it was time to make a Plan B!

After a while of thinking in English, I had thought of a perfect plane! So late at night, I would sneak into his house and get rid of his sun-screen suply!

But after a little more thinking I thought that it seemed a little to drastic so I decided to try Plan C. So Plan A didn't work, and Plan B was probably too dangerous to get a breaking and entering on my permenint record. So If he cant stand the sigh of blood, and cant go in the sun what else was there!

Just then I thought about a certain blonde who knew more about Vlad then anyone else in this school.

Henry McMillan.

I was going to interrorgate the pants off him...okay that sounded dirty.

So after school, I tracked down the blonde who was taking his locker and was a excided for winter break. I walked up to Henry and called out to him. He turned and smiled.

"Hey Celine, what's up?" He greeted.

"Nothing, just needed to ask you somthing," I said.

"Whatcha' need?"

"It's about a certine friend of ours," I paused. "You know Vlad right?" I smirked.

He laughed. "I would be a horrible friend if I didn't,"

"Well, we're friends right?"

"Yeah," He said walking down the hallway with me. "Why?"

"Well I feel like you and Vlad are hiding somthing something from me," I said bluntly.

Henry started to look paniced and was avoiding eye contact. "N-No we're not!"

'Then why are you stuttering?' I thought. "Are you sure? 'Cause it doesn't seem like it," I said innocently.

"I swear Celine! We're not keeping anything from you! If we were hiding something from you, it's for your own safty," He said getting serious at the end.

I rose and eyebrow at him and stopped walking. He stopped walking too and looked back at me. "Is it so bad that you have to hide it from me?" I asked.

"Well, maybe Vlad can tell you himself," Henry said. He than started walking home.

I stood outside of school for a while and thought to myself. I guess I should have done that in the first place, asking him was probably the best idea. And besides I was running out of ideas...

I sighed. Asking Vlad would be a _lot _easier than purposly injurying myself and sneaking into his house late at night.

"All this thinking is going to give me a headache," mumbled to myself.

"Too much for your brain?" Vlad said from behind me.

I spun around and gave him a weak-glare. "Ha ha-no! I just have been thinking more than the average teenager does durring school," I explained.

He just chuckled and ajusted his backpack on his back. "Well, are you excited that we have no more school for two weeks?"

I smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't be sane if I wasn't,"

He chuckeled again. "I don't think you were really _sane_ to begin with,"

"You just like insulting me, don't you?" I pouted as we started walking home.

"Im sorry. I'll stop," He said following me. I didn't really mide the teasing, I was just teasing back in a...weird kinda way.

We walked a block away from school and started up a small conversation about random stuff. I didn't want to ask the question right away.

"So what are you going to do for winter break?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I have nothing planned really. Probably hang out with Henry and play some videogames,"

"Wow, ever thought of spicing it up a little?" I teased. Everytime I hear Vlad and Henry talk about going over to eachothers house it was mostly videogames.

He chuckled a little. "Well, what else could we do? Paint our nails?"

I gave him a half smile. "What you think I do that with my friends?"

"Maybe," He paused. "What do you do with your friends?"

I had to think about that. I haven't invited someone to my house since the beginning of middle school. I then shrugged. "Hang out and watch T.V most of the time,"

Wow. That's more boring then the videogames thing.

"That sounded more boring," He said.

"Oh shut it,"

He chuckled again. "So, what are you going to do durring winter break?" He asked as we neared the corner where we sperated.

"The usual. Sleep and avoid human contact until I feel like it," I smirked.

He shook his head at me. "That sounds like you before you and I became friends,"

"Your point being?" I asked him, a smile on my face.

"Never mind. Don't become a zombie or something when your alone in your solitud-ness," He teased.

Now was the perfect opportunity to ask him. "Heh, speaking of fantasy creatures, I wanted to ask you something,"

He rose an eyebrow at me. "Like what?"

"Well, I just feel like you and Henry are hiding something from me,"

He got quiet for a while and seemed to be thinking about something. "Maybe the reason we're hiding something is so you won't..." he trailed off.

I stopped walked as he stopped a few steps a head of me. "I won't what?"

He turned half way to me. "So you won't...forget it! It's none of your bussines anyway!" He snapped.

I was taken back by his sudden outburst. We've never really yelled at eachother, only when we were debating on something, and I've never seen him so on edge.

But since I was stupid I started yelling too. "What's your problem!"

"What's my problem? My _problem _is some annoying girl constantly asking me if something was wrong! When there is nothing wrong at all!" He shouted back. I could see some bistanders looking at us.

"Well Im sorry if Im worried about your well-being! Guess I really am such a bad friend for caring!"

"Well I guess you are!"

I huffed. "Whatever! I don't need this shit anyways!" I crossed the street and turned the next corner and headed home.

Stupid jerk!

But really, I knew it was my fault. I was being a bitch and wasn't thinking about how Vlad was feeling.

I sighed as my house came into veiw. Probably why I really don't have any friends at all. I treat them like crap.

Vlad's POV

"Whatever! I don't need this shit anyways!" She shouted and stormed home.

I immediatly starting to regret what I said to Celine. I mean, she just wanted to know what was wrong with me.

I laughed once at the thought. There was something really wrong with me alright. I yelled at one of the only friends I had, and lost her, even though I wasn't really angry with her in the first place.

But maybe it was for the best, she would be safer if she had never met him. All of the things that have been happening to him, she would be better off not knowing who I am.

Celine was smart to know something he was indeed a freak and should have seen that. But, maybe she was diffrent from other people, maybe she can understand and accept me for me.

I growled at myself as I stomped home. No. What I am is a freak, and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Ohhhh~ some drama in this chapter! What's going to happen? Are Celine and Vlad going to make up? And will they be friends again?

Celine: Well duh, it's a love story, whaddya' expect?

Me: Dammnit! You just ruined it! Now Im going to add a character death!

Celine: O.o

Me: Im kidding, Im kidding...kinda

Celine: But your seriously not are you?

Me: Nah, I got another story for that. Full of angsty goodness :D

Celine: You and your angst *rolls eyes*

Me: Im sorry if I like a little heartbreak!

Celine: Anyways, aren't you supposed to be interveiwing me?

Me: Oh, right that ^^;

Celine: -.-'

Me: Okay. So do you think that Vlad is a freak?

Celine: No. Why?

Me: Oh! So you don't know?

Celine: Know what!

Me: Oops! That's all the time we have for now! I'll see you next Saturday for the next update of 'Love That Lasts an Eternity'

Celine: Wait! What's wrong with Vlad!

Me: Nothing he'll tell you later!

Also as a last author's note, I noticed how I spelled Celine in the last chapter and I spelled it Cerline instead of Celine ^^; I would change it but Im too lazy :D so just so I dont confuse you, her name is Celine! And Imma retard sometimes and mix thoughs two names up...and yeah. Bye :D


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**Im really sorry this chapter is so late! And Im not going to tell you why it took so long, because Im pretty sure you dont want to hear my excuses ^^'**

**But I will tell you that it's because of writers block .**

**Okay, enjoy this chapter and I really hope that you can forgive my lateness *bows sevral times* I know its short, but its something...right?**

**

* * *

**

_Forgivness_

Celine's POV

I stomped upstairs to my room, in a furious rampage, and slammed the door and locked it. I threw my bad on my desk chair and flopped onto my twin sized bed. I shouted loudly into my pillow until I needed to lift my head up for air that my lungs ached for.

Kinda like my heart ached for-No, not even. I wasn't going to think about him. No matter how much I wanted to and how much I wanted to run back to him and apalogize. But since Im a coward, I didn't. I just layed on my bed and sulked for a couple hours.

My head started to hurt again. With all of the emotions and the tears that were threatining to fall, it was too much on my poor crainium. I rolled over and stared up at my ceiling for a while longer before I got up and walked over to my acient radio, with some random bad stickers on it, and turned it on. I pressed the bass**[1]** button and the music vibrated off the walls, making some glass clink together downstairs. No one was home to care about the noise, so it left me in peace with me and the walls that surround me.

I reached for my bag and pulled out my sketch book. I was going to vent the artistic way.

I flipped my pencil in my hand and collapsed onto my bed.

Getting lost in the music helped me cool down as I continued to create the masterpiece before me. But the more calm I was, the more guilty I felt for yelling at Vlad. Maybe I was a little to pushy and was being a bit snoopy. I sighed and relaxed my hand.

"Maybe I should apologize to him," I said to myself. I was pretty sure my pride would stop me every time I wanted to go and tell him I was sorry. I groaned loudly and dropped my head onto my pillow. My headache came back as my logic and my pride argued with eachother. "Ugh, this is annoying," I got up and turned off my radio. I grabbed a random sweatshirt and headed downstairs.

Some air probably do me good.

I continued down the street and just let my feet decide where they wanted to go. Apparently to a near by park is where thry wanted to go.

I sat on one of the cool benches as I pulled my jacket tighter around myself. I seemed almost thirty-degrees out, and I wasn't wearing much. I almost wanted to go back home, but I knew if I went back after my parents came home, I'd be in trouble. Telling me that I shouldn't do drugs, which they are probably thinking now.

I sighed slowly, watching the steam from my mouth come out, then disapear soon after. After a while, my thoughts trailed back to my fight with Vlad. I meantally groaned thinking about the stupid things we said to eachother, and how stupid I was to trt and stick my nose into other peoples business. I got up from the bench and started wandering again.

Seeing how guilty I felt and how my thoughts never really wandered very far from Vlad, I ended up at his house. While I had the courage and the guts to do it, I stomped over to the front door and stopped my fist from coming into contact with the door.

The courage I had for a few minutes had dissapeared along with the 'guts' that I had. Im pretty sure if I turned around, they would be behind me on the front lawn. But I guess that the sliver of courage I had left was forcing my first to knock lightly on the door.

I put my hand down when I heard footsteps coming to the door so I wouldn't look stupid, and tried to calm my erratic heartbeat.

I started getting angry at myself; I was getting this nervous about talking to Vlad?

Wow did I feel stupid at this moment.

When the door opened, I straightened up and looked calm and cool. Well, I tried.

Once the door finally opened, I was face to face with a woman, who I presumed to be Vlad's aunt Nelly.

She greeted me with a warm smile. "Hello,"

"Uh, hi," I stuttered smiling shyly. "Is, uh, Vlad home?" I asked.

She thought for a minute. "He is. Are you one of his friends?" She asked. "C'mon in!" she said before I could even reply. I wondered if she did this to all the people who show up on her doorstep.

She sat me down in the kitchen and practicly shoved a plate of cookies in my face. "You can have one if you like," she smiled again.

I blinked and took one not wanting to be rude. "Thanks,"

She nodded and turned back to what she was doing, which seemed to be cooking. "So how do you know Vlad?" she asked glancing back at me.

"We have English together," I said simply and took a bite of the cookie. And I almost died! These were the best cookies I've ever had. And let's just say I don't really like sweets all that much.

"Oh, could you be the reason why Vlad isn't doing well in class?" She asked with a raised brow.

I chuckled nervously and finished off the cookie. "Uh," was all that left my mouth. I bet I looked stupid in her eyes. But then a large mass of black fur suddenly rubbed agenst my leg. I looked down to see a cat rubbing in between my legs.

Nelly giggled. "Sorry about that. Amenti is an attention hog,"

I laughed a little as well. "No worries," I bent down and scratched the back of her head, and receved a purr in return.

After a while, I didn't feel so uncomftorble in this house. I felt more at home than my actual home. The only problem with that was that she kept offering me more and more cookies, and Im sure I gained about five pounds in that short ammount of time.

"So will you be staying for dinner?" Nelly suddunly asked.

I blinked. "Uh, I don't think I should. I only came here to-"

As on cue, I heard someone come down from the stairs, and wasn't surprised to Vlad there. But he seemed to be surprised that I was here. "Celine?"

I waved a little. "Hey," I said not knowing what else I should say. I probably would have said 'What a surprise seeing you here' but it would have been stupid since he lives here and all.

"Vlad, your friend is going to be joining us for dinner," Nelly declared.

Now Im sure me and Vlad had the look of 'WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!' on our faces.

"Look, I-I only came here to talk to Vlad about somthing," I said quickly before she also decided to declare that Im now living here. I walked quickly up to Vlad, grabbed his bicep and toward the front door. I turned back to Nelly. "And thanks for the cookies!" I shut the door as I heard her reply.

I let go of Vlad after a while and sighed. Vlad was about to speak but, I didn't get the chance as what I had reherced over and over in my mind was suddunly spilling out of my mouth. "Vlad, Im really sorry for what I said before, I feel like a complete retard for shouting at you and for being so goddamn nosy! I really hope you can forgive me!" I took a breath after that.

Vlad looked as if he was still trying to compute what I had just said. After a few more seconds, he blinked once and started to talk. "I think I should have been apologizing," He said simply.

I smiled a bit. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Your forgivin,"

"Good," I nodded back. "Now that we got over that, I think I should head out," I said backing away from the house.

"Oh, alright," He said. "See you 'round?"

"Of course," I said and started walking back home. I turned back once more and looked at him. "You, me, and Henry should hang out sometime durring break!"

"What about tommarow?" He shouted back.

My smiled widened. "Sounds great!" I waved good-bye and turned the cornner and walked home.

While I was walking home, my smile hadn't gone away. I think for once in my 14**[2]** years of life, I couldn't stop smiling and I was truely happy.

Then I saw the lights on and the car in the driveway...

**Again, Im really sorry for the delay! Trust me, Im punching myself in the face for this...**

**Celine: You should be, it's been what? Almost a month?**

**Me: Idk, I was bussy with my life! As a Highschooler, I have a lot of work to do!**

**Celine: Exscuses, Exscuses...**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Celine: Anyways...**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! The next one will, hopfully, be out soon and be more interesting :D**

**Celine: Let's hope...**

**Me: Shutie! So, for the little number things I put up:**

**[1]-I have a bass button on my radio and it makes my room heaka' loud XD**

**[2]-Idk how old Vlad actually is in the second book, I would know if I had my 'effing book! D**

**Celine: Someone borrowed it and never gave it back**

**Me: *ANGRY FACE***

**[2] cont.-And I think Vlad was 13 in the first one, so he's about 14 in Highschool, right? Idk if Im wrong, tell meh plz :D**

**Me: Okay that's it for this chapter! See you next time!**

**Celine: Your not going to add more drama, right?**

**Me:...Nope :D**

**Celine: I have a hard time believing you...*sigh***


End file.
